The Necklace
by Akuroku-chan
Summary: What happens when the sohmas find that if they wear a necklace with their zodiac on it, it will keep them from tranceforming? Please R&R! this is a YukiTohru. sequel now up!
1. Love at first sight

Disclaimer: Fine I'll admit it, I don't own Fruits Basket... :'(

Chapter One: Love at first sight. 

Yuki Sohma was walking to high school, when he saw a beautiful girl that he didn't recognize… she had sparkling sea blue eyes, and chest-nut brown shoulder length hair. She was walking towards the same school that he was. He was speechless as the beautiful angel walked into the school building. It took him a second to recover, and then he swiftly walked into the building, making sure he wasn't late.

Once in class every one was talking, when suddenly the teacher asked for the classes' attention, "Excuse me," he said loudly over the class, and waited for every one to look at him, "I'd like to Introduce you to your new class mate, Tohru Honda."

"H-hi everyone…" She said nervously.

"You can take the empty seat next to Yuki." He pointed towards Yuki. Yuki blushed when she nodded and slid into the seat next to him.

The whole time during class Yuki kept sneaking looks at her. 'She is beautiful' he thought.

At the end of class he decided to go up and talk to her. "Um, hello Honda-san" he said as he approached her. She turned around and replied "Oh, Yuki-san, I didn't see you!" She smiled "Um, do you need anything?"

"I was, um, just… wondering if, if I could walk you h-home…?" Yuki blushed.

"I'd love that, but you really don't have to…" She replied

"But I want to." He insisted.

She smiled "Ok."

She kept looking at Yuki 'Wow, Yuki-san's cute' Tohru thought 'no wonder he has a fan…' her thoughts were interrupted by the fan-club girls yelling there "Prince Yuki" chant for there "Prince Yuki Fan Club" Then they all screamed his name in unison when they saw that he was walking with Tohru. They all glared at Tohru as the two walked away.

"So, Honda-san, where do you live?" Yuki asked.

"Um… well… I kinda live in… a… a tent…" she replied, a little nervious.

"A WHAT!" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Yeah… you see, my mom died a while ago, and I decided to live with my grandfather, but his other **daughter's** family is moving in with him, and he decided to make the house bigger, so he went to live with them, and asked me if I had any one to live with until the construction was done… I told him I did, but I didn't really have any friends in my old school that could take me in, and also in my new school I have some friends that were from my middle school, but I didn't want to be any trouble… so I decided to live on my own!" Tohru explained.

"O-ok… so where do you live… on your own…?" he asked, still stunned by the sad story, and also the fact that she was living in a tent!

"Right there." She said as she pointed to a tent in the middle of a forest, it took a second for Yuki to realize were they were.

"Um, Honda-san… all of this is Sohma property…" Yuki replied.

"Oh, please let me stay, it won't be for much long…" She broke off "I… don't feel to goo…" she said as she fainted. Yuki gasped and felt her forehead, it was burning hot! "Damn." he said to him self. He picked her up and carried her to his house. (a/n: You'll see, you'll see... evil laugh) He was blushing a little carrying her, she looked pale though, and he worried as he got closer to his house.

His cousin Shigure was sitting and reading the paper when Yuki walked in. He looked up "Well, Yuki, I knew you would bring in a girl home sooner or later… Wow, this one is pretty."

"If I wasn't carrying her your head would be though the roof by now." Yuki said coldly as he glared at his cousin who was nowlaughing nervously while waving his hand at Yuki's expression turned to concern as he set Tohru on the ground in front of him. "Shigure, call Hatori."

"B-but she's not a Sohma, and…"

"I DON'T CARE, CALL HIM **NOW!**"Yuki yelled "Honda-san has a fever."

"Yuki, it's just a fever, it will be ok, I mean just because you have a crush on her…" Yuki kicked Shigure in the face so that he flew back into the wall. "Hey! That hurt!"

Yuki wasn't listening, he rushed into the kitchen to find some ice to put on her forehead. He came back out with an ice pack "Shigure, you carry Honda-san to the guest room, while I carry the ice." Yuki ordered. Then he saw the perverted look on Shigure's face and thought better of it. "Actually, I'll carry her, and you carry the ice" he said before Shigure could touch her. "Aww." Shigure complained but stopped when he saw the deadly look on Yuki's face. Yuki gave him the ice, tenderly picked up Tohru, and carried her up the stairs to the guest room. He lightly laid her down on the bed, as Shigure came up with the ice and a thermometer in his hands. He handed Yuki the ice as he took her temputure. "101." He announced


	2. Momiji and Kyo

Disclaimer: Fine I'll admit it, I don't own Fruits Basket… but who ever dose is my hero… .

Chapter One: Momiji and Kyo. 

THE NEXT DAY

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. She quickly sat up, looking around to see were she was. She was in a room, with a book shelf across from the bed she was on, and near that was a window, leading to outside. (a/n: it's the bed room she stays in, in the anime/manga.) And on the other side was a door. She slowly started to get up when Yuki came in from the door. "Don't get up yet." He said.

"w-what happened?" Tohru asked.

"You passed out from a fever last night, oh, and before I forget I got all of your things, I think it would be best for you to say here, instead of a tent." Yuki offered.

"Oh, no-no-no! I couldn't!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Are we _that_ strange?" Yuki asked.

"No-no-no! It's just, I don't want to be too much trouble." Tohru said.

"It's ok, it you won't be, and we want you to stay here." Yuki insisted.

"Wait, we?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, me and Shigure, my older cousin." Replied Yuki.

"W-well, ok... But I want to know all of the house rules..." Tohru started, but was interrupted by Yuki.

"Honda-san, relax, just be your self." He said, and then smiled, then turned to leave.

"Yuki-san?" Tohru asked.

"Call me Yuki-kun." Yuki replied

Tohru blushed "O…ok, Yuki-kun?"

"Yes Honda-san?"

"Well, if I am going to stay here, then can I cook at least?"

"Ok, if that is what you want." Yuki smiled.

Tohru went down stairs with Yuki, while he showed her where everything was, she started thinking 'Wow mom! I'm living in the same house as the prince of our school!'

"And here is the kitchen." Yuki pointed towards the door.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled.

Yuki blushed, "No problem Honda-san."

"Ahh, our beautiful flower has awaken from her sleep." Shigure said.

"Oh, this is Shigure... My older cousin" Yuki said, giving Shigure a look.

"Nice to meet you!" Tohru said as she put her hand out to shake his hand, but instead he took her hand and kissed it. This, of corce made her blush, but Yuki hit him hard on the head.

"Idiot" Yuki said under his breath as he took Tohru into the kitchen.

Tohru walked in the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Yuki went up to his room, and got dressed into his school uniform. 'That Tohru Honda is one amazing girl... I mean to have her mother die, and still act happy... and her father died when she was young... I wonder how...'

"Breakfast is ready!" He heard Tohru call.

He came down to see the table already set, she made them leek soup. Shigure and Tohru were already sitting at the table. Yuki went and sat down. When he took his first bite he gasped, it was delicious!

"Honda-san, this is delicious!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Tohru asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's the best food we've had in a long time." Shigure answered.

They finally finished their food, Tohru then ran upstairs to get dressed and to get all of her things together for school. When she came back down she saw Yuki waiting by the door for her. 'He's such a gentleman!'

"Let's get going." Yuki said.

"Ok." Tohru replied.

They started walking to school. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. And all of the plants seemed to be smiling up to the sun. "It's beautiful." Tohru commented.

"Hmm?" asked Yuki.

"The sky, the flowers... it's all so beautiful!" Tohru replied.

"Oh, your right," Yuki looked up to the sky, and then around to the flowers, he saw a beautiful daffodil, 'this reminds me of Honda-san...' he thought as he picked it, and held it out to Tohru, "Here, for you." He said as he gave her the flower.

Tohru blushed, and put it behind her ear "Th-thank...y-you Yuki-kun."

He smiled and took her hand into his, and started walking. 'W-wow Mom, no wonder he is the Prince of our school, he is so sweet, and loyal.' Tohru thought as she turned about thirty shades of red.

When they reached class, Yuki could barely pay attention to the teacher, he couldn't keep his eyes off Tohru, 'Maybe, since school is almost over, we could take her to see a movie...' he thought 'actually, maybe I could just take her' thinking of what Shigure mite do or say, he decided that he should take her... 'But maybe she would want to take some other people... or she may not _want_ to go to the movie theater with me... what if she likes someone else...'

"Sohma-san, did you hear me?" his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Hm? Oh, no, sorry. What was the question?" Yuki asked. As the teacher repeated the question 'I should pay attention to school, I can think about this later.'

After school, Yuki went up to Tohru "Um, Honda-san, I can't walk you home today, I have a student council meeting today... I'm REALLY sorry." He said.

"Oh, that's ok Yuki-kun, I don't mind." She answered as she smiled.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later..."

"Bye, Yuki-kun" Tohru said as she walked in the direction of Yuki's house. She finally reached Yuki's house, when greeted by a boy, with light blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was in 5th grade…

"You must be Tohru!" the little boy excitedly said as she walked through the door, "Hi! My name is Momjij!"

"Oh, um, hi Momiji, nice to meet you." Tohru said, still a little shocked by being recognized by a stranger.

"Oh great, that little brat." Said a boy with bright orange hair and reddish eyes, said as he walked in the room. He seemed to be in his first year in high school, just like Yuki and Tohru. He glanced over at Tohru, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, um, my name is Tohru Honda…" Tohru said bowing franticly.

Shigure walked in at that moment, "Oh, hello Kyo, what are you doing here? Oh, and I see you've met our wonderful, beautiful flower… OUCH!" He was cut-off by Yuki hitting him on the head with a dictionary he was carrying. "Oh… Y-Yuki, I see your home…"

"What is that stupid cat doing here?" Yuki said coldly.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled. "I'm here, because Akito told me to stay here for a while."

"Um, what is going on…?" asked Tohru.

"Well, I guess Kyo will be staying here for a while…" Shigure answered.

"Kyo, were did you go for all that time?" Momiji asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BISSNESS BRAT!" Kyo said as he hit Momiji on the head.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! KYO'S PICKING ON MEEEEE!" Momiji cried.

"Um Kyo, can you please stop doing that to Momiji?" Tohru asked uncertainty.

"Honda-san, may I talk to you?" asked Yuki.

"Uh, sure." Replied Tohru.

Yuki took her outside, ignoring Shigure's annoying perverted looks.

"Um, I was wondering if, um, maybe you mite want to go to a movie this weekend." He said blushing.

"Oh, I don't know, wouldn't it be a little expensive? I don't want to be a bother to you…" she was cut off by Yuki putting a finger to her lips.

"Honda-san, it's no trouble, I really want you to come." He said laughing a little bit.

"O-ok." Tohru said blushing a little bit.

"So, would Saturday be good?"

"Yeah, that's good."

They walked back inside.

"I'll get started on dinner…" Tohru announced. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

After dinner Tohru went into her room, and got into her pajamas.

**a/n:** OMG! THANX serenitymoon8! You were my first person to review! THANX! And yes he is wearing the necklace that keeps him from trance forming. . BTW I am working on the third chapie… but I am SUPER busy, but I'll try, ok? Thanx.


	3. The Curse

Disclaimer: Fine I'll admit it, I don't own Fruits Basket… but who ever dose is my hero… .

Chapter3: The Curse

SATURDAY

Tohru woke up from Yuki silently shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Yuk…" she was interrupted by Yuki hushing her "Yuki-kun," she whispered "what's going on?"

"I'm taking you to a movie, right?" he asked quietly, "Well, we should sneak out so Shigure won't try and come along." He smiled sweetly down at her, "now, you should get dressed, and meet me down stairs, ok?"

"Ok." Tohru got a short summer dress, which was light yellow and had little cherries all over it. When she came down stairs she saw Yuki standing at the door waiting for her. She went up to him and took his hand, as they went out side.

After they walked a bit, Yuki looked over at Tohru with a worried expression on "um, Honda-san…" he said "there is something I have to tell you…"

"What is it Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

Yuki pulled her into the trees that were next to them. "See this?" he asked as he pulled out a necklace that was hidden underneath his shirt. (a/n: he is wearing it, duh) it had a Chinese character-shaped pendent on it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No…" Tohru said.

"It's the Chinese symbol for 'rat'." He said. He saw the confused look on her face "well, Honda-san, you see…" he sighed, he knew Akito would be furious if he told her, and he was also worried that she may not accept him "Our family has this curse…" he explained the curse to her, and he grew worried, because her eyes got wider and wider.

"Oh, Yuki-kun… I-I had no clue…" she said "so, If I hugged you, you would change into a rat?"

"Well, you see, we are lucky because we have this." He held the necklace out for her to see again. "This, for some reason, keeps us from transforming… One day stupid Kyo and I were fighting about who knows what, then I punched him in the face and he went flying into a store. The woman in the store said she knew about the curse, and she had something got help us. So she gave us these necklaces… and they worked."

"Wow…" Tohru said "um... Yuki-kun… what does your rat form look like?" she asked.

Yuki smiled "you really want to see it?" he asked, she nodded. "Okay." He said, and he took off his necklace. "Now, you have to hug me, if you want to-OOF!" he was cut off, because Tohru lanced herself at him, and the moment her torso touched his, there was a poof, and where Yuki was standing (a/n: or maybe falling? lol :P) was a little gray rat.

"You are so cute!" Tohru cooed Yuki blushed a little bit as Tohru picked him up.

Then Yuki's eyes grew wide 'I forgot to tell Honda-san about us changing back!' "Erm, Honda-san… When we change back…" Yuki was cut off by another poof and, there was Yuki sitting there, naked.

"EEK!" Tohru yelled and looked away, while Yuki was hurriedly putting his clothes on.

"Like I was saying…" he said blushing, and tapping on Tohru's shoulder, signaling it was ok to look. She turned around "when we change beck, where naked…"

Tohru giggled "thanks for telling me."

Yuki smiled "Let's go." He said linking arms with Tohru, as they headed out of the trees, and started walking to the movie theater.

**a/n**: sorry it's so short… I was stumped. I'm going to set a goal of 6 reviews before I update the next chappie, so PLEASE R&R! luv ya :)


	4. What Akito Thinks

Disclaimer: Fine I'll admit it, I don't own Fruits Basket… but who ever dose is my hero… .

Chapter four: What Akito Thinks 

**a/n: I'm sorry but I'm not going to describe to date… Don't judge me wrong, I LOVE romance, and I LOVE yukirus, but I don't really know what to write for the date… so PLZ DON'T HATE ME! trust me there will be Yuki+Tohru love parts in here, so don't hate me, plz! **

Shigure woke up and walked into the kitchen "Ah, just as I thought." He said to no one in particular.

"What did you think?" asked a dark voice, coming from the door way of the kitchen (a/n: can you guess who it is?) Shigure turned around to see Akito standing at the doorway. (DUN Dun dun…)

"Ah, Akito-sama, you scared me." Shigure said, and in response he got an evil smile from Akito.

"So, what did you think?" Akito asked again.

"Ah…" Shigure said rubbing the back of his head and looking away "Yuki has a little girlfriend… and I assume they went out on a date together."

Slowly the smile faded into a glare "Well, who is this 'little girlfriend'?" he asked angrily.

"Her name is Tohru Honda." Shigure replied "She is nice, and really cute."

"Yuki-kun, I loved that movie! It was so sweet!" Tohru said happily as they got closer to the house.

"Yeah it was-" Yuki cut himself, seeing Akito in the doorway of the kitchen Yuki's eyes grew huge "H-Honda-san" he whispered "hurry, come with me." Yuki grabbed her by the hand and ran off to his secret base.

"Yuki-kun… what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Did you see that man in there?" Yuki asked "the creepy looking one."

"Yeah…" Tohru said slowly.

Yuki sighed, getting ready to tell the awful story. "His name is Akito." Yuki said, sitting down on the log beside his garden, patting the side next to him, indicating for her to sit down. As she did so, he continued telling the story, "He is the head of our family…. And when we were little, he would lock me up in a little room, whip me, threaten me, and tortured me for about 10 years now." Yuki looked away from Tohru, not wanting to see her expression 'she's probably thinking about how stupid I was to let him do that to me…' but instead he heard a whimper from Tohru. He looked over and saw her crying, "Honda-san…" he said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder "don't cry."

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed "You should be the one crying… you're the one who's suffered… I'm so selfish, I'm the one crying…" the moment she said that Yuki snorted, then it turned into giggles, then into full laughter. He laughed so hard that tears started rolling down his cheeks. Tohru stopped crying and looked completely confused at why he was laughing. "Yuki-kun…?"

"I-I'm sorry Honda-san-snort It's-It's just you called yourself, selfish…" Yuki looked at her with watery eyes (a/n: he was laughing so hard he was crying) "you're the opposite of selfish…" he sighed "ah, I've never laughed that hard…"

Tohru smiled a little bit, and Yuki touched her cheek. "Honda-san, you shouldn't cry or frown, you look much more beautiful when you smile." At this Tohru smiled bigger, and slowly their lips got closer and closer, and they met. The kiss was warm, and Yuki put his arms around Tohru, and she did the same.

"Yuki!" shouted an over dramatic voice. Yuki and Tohru jumped and looked over at a man standing a tree, he had long white hair, and a red robe (**a/n:** YAY! AYAME! lol, Sorry.)

"Ayame!" Yuki half yelled, glaring at his older brother, "What are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ayame said in a non apologetic voice, as he walked over to the couple, "I know, I shouldn't have disturbed you and your girlfriend, but it was just too cute. Seeing you and your girlfriend kissing." He smiled broadly at Tohru "You have good taste little brother!"

"Ayame, go away."

"Oh, but Yuki-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Ayame just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

Yuki looked at Tohru, and leaned to her "Honda-san," Yuki whispered in her ear "I'll take off his necklace, and can you hug him?" Yuki asked. Tohru blushed a little bit, but nodded.

Yuki got up from the log "you know, Ayame, I think we need to hug, I haven't hugged you in forever." Yuki smiled and held his arms out. Ayame, of course went running into his arms. Yuki slowly took off his necklace, with out him noticing.

Then he moved out of the way, and Tohru tripped on a root, by accident and fell, Ayame caught her, and "poof!" there was a white snake under Tohru. "EEK!" Tohru screamed, not realizing that, that was his zodiac form, but Yuki calmly picked up the dazzled snake and twirled him around, and let go, so Ayame was flying into the distance.

"Well, that's taken care of," Yuki said, helping Tohru up "nice fake trip Honda-san."

Tohru blushed "actually, that was real…" they both started laughing as they walked home, and to Yuki's pleasure Akito went back home for that day.

**a/n: ok, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! bows down gomene, sorry, I haven't had ANY time to do ANYTHING, but don't worry, I'll work my $$ off to get the next chapie written, just PLEASE be patent with me… I am a stupid person, be nice to the slow ones:P .;; I am so sorry, and thank you so much for not trying to kill me… **


	5. What!

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry that this is late… don't kill me!

"Shigure, were home." Yuki said, not watching where he was going, he collided with Kyo.

Kyo jumped beck "your not still sleeping, are you?" he asked cautiously.

"No…" Yuki said

"Okay, then" Kyo said, punching at his head, but of coarse Yuki ducked, and it started a whole fist fight, with Kyo trying to kill Yuki, and Yuki looking board, easily dodging Kyo's attacks.

"Honda-san, you might want to move out of the way... it would be safer." Yuki said, while dodging another punch that was dangerously close to his face. Tohru stepped back, looking shocked. Yuki was getting a little annoyed, and ended it by throwing Kyo out the door -well, through it- and crashed in the lawn.

"Yuki, please try not to ruin my house." Shigure called from the other room.

Yuki sighed and started walking upstairs with Tohru. As they were walking Tohru tripped, and fell backwards (Yuki was behind her) into Yuki, then POOF! There was a rat on the stairs. "W…what?" Yuki asked, looking at his paws "what happened?" he looked around him, and his necklace was around him. He stepped out of it, and his clothes, that were piled on him. He ran to Shigure's room, and POOF he changed back, "SHIGURE!" Yuki yelled as he ran into Shigure's room

"Now Yuki I am perfectly fine with you running around the house naked, but there is a lady in the house." Shigure said calmly looking up over his reading glasses at Yuki.

"Shigure, I changed into my rat form when Honda-san fell on me, and I had my necklace on!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What…?" Shigure asked "Tohru-kun, could you come here?" Shigure called. "Yuki put some clothes on." Yuki ran into the other room as Tohru was coming in, which made her blush. "Tohru-kun, will you hug ether me or Kyo?" Shigure asked

"H…huh?" Tohru asked, blushing even more.

Then Shigure got an idea, and smiled "Oh, Kyo! Come here, I herd Kagura was coming over."

There were hurried foot steps, and Kyo burst in, accidentally, running into Tohru, and POOF, behind Tohru was a very confused cat.

"What the hell…?" Kyo asked, looking at his paws (whoa, have you noticed that they ether have paws or hoofs? Accept for the rooster and Hatori….)) "what happened?"

Yuki came in with his shirt unbuttoned. "I think the necklaces wore off."

"Damn witch lady…" Kyo said under his breath.

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes "Her name is Kyoko."

Tohru looked up "um, Yuki-kun…?"

Yuki looked over at Tohru "yes?"

"When did you meet Kyoko?"

"About a year ago, why?" Yuki asked, looking confused.

"Did she have short orange hair?"

"Yes, infact she did…" Yuki said, tilting his head.

"Yuki….I…I think…. That was my mother!" Tohru said.

"What!" Yuki exclaimed "well maybe she can-oh… never mind... sorry" He said, looking down, remembering that Tohru's mother was dead and couldn't do anything.

**A/n:** well, that's another chappie… hides sorry I haven't updated, I am SOOOO busy, and I am at a writers block, I dunno what should happen, so could you people give me ideas? Please? Sorry again…


	6. AN don't worry the nest chapter is comm

**A/n:** SORRY! I am SOOOOOOO busy… and I started the new chapter, and I lost the WHOLE THING! .;; I am SOOO SORRY! hides please don't kill me! I think I might be able to update in the next two weeks… if I don't then u can kill me…ok? Also maybe 50 reviews will help me type faster hint hint


	7. A cure to the curse?

**A/N: HI! I finally updated… grins um… don't kill me for it being so late… ..;; I had to go to New York for a week… and there was no computer! sigh I'm surprised that I didn't die! Anyways here is the next chapter…. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Fine I'll admit it, I don't own Fruits Basket… but who ever dose is my hero… .

Chapter One: A cure to the curse? 

"What?" Kyo said looking surprised "Then she can fix these damn things!" he said pulling on his necklace with an orange pendent that read "cat" in Chinese.

Tohru looked down "well… she… can't" she said slowly.

"Why can't she?" Kyo asked a bit more softly, sensing the hurt tone in Tohru's voice.

"Because…. She is dead."

Kyo and Shigure's eyes when wide, and Yuki put an arm around Tohru, and kissed the top of her head.

"Well…" Kyo said looking down "do you think you can fix them?"

Tohru thought for a second… then gasped "Oh… my gosh my mom told me that I do have the power to help these strange people called the Sohmas… she taught me this one spell…" she took Yuki's necklace, and looked at the beautiful purplish blue color of the pendant. She started to speak the spell. As she did her eyes glowed a golden color and her hair blew around her, there was a blue wind circling her, the necklace raised out of her hands, glowing. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then it stopped glowing and floated slowly down into her hands. She turned to the astonished faces and handed the necklace back to Yuki. "I… I think it will work now." She said shyly. Yuki tenderly picked it up, and put it on, then smiled at Tohru and hugged her. And thankfully there stood Yuki as a human.

Yuki looked at Shigure "Shigure… do… do you think she might be the one…?"

Shigure was still a bit speechless "I….I think so."

Kyo looked at both of them "you…. You mean the one who can… break the curse!"

"What? What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"You see Honda-san, our family was cursed by a woman by the name of 'Honda'. She was angry with one of our ancestors, for some reason we don't know of… but she cursed us so that every generation would have one child that was cursed. Although she said that one day some one also with the name of Honda would break the curse… we just don't know how they would break the curse."

Shigure walked over to Yuki "I think Akito should meet her." He said. Yuki cringed at he sound of Akito's name, but nodded suddenly the phone rang. Shigure went to answer it. He came back with an exasperated look on his face. "Momiji just ran into a girl and turned into his zodiac form…" he looked at Tohru "let's get going to Sohma house before the curse is exposed to the whole country." Shigure said, walking with Yuki and Tohru to the door.

**A/n: HI! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! and um… silveryuki06… hides don't kill me! **


	8. Sohmahouse

A/n: I had a really cute idea for some yukiru fluff in this story so ether in this or the next chapter I'll put it in. also I would really like it if people didn't steal my ideas in this story… but if you want to use them, please e-mail me (with a subject like "your fan fiction story" or something like that) also if you do use some of my ideas, I would like it if you said that it was my idea or something… thanks!

Disclaimer: …I OWN THEM! YES! MWAHAHAHAHA-gets hit over the head by Yuki-

Yuki: I'm sorry about that… don't worry she's going to the mental hospital soon…

Me: Yuki… My love…

Yuki: o…k… anyways, here's the story.

Chapter 7: Sohmahouse

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru were all walking to Sohma house. Once they got to the house momiji let them in.

"Hi! What brings you here!" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Because of you, you little brat!" Kyo said, hitting momiji on the head.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" momiji cried "KYO'S PICKING ON ME!"

Shigure and Yuki just sighed and let themselves in the gate, while Tohru tried cheering up, the upset rabbit. When they got into the court yard Yuki shuddered. Shigure sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "its ok Yuki, we won't be long." Yuki just brushed him off and walked ahead. Tohru walked fast so she could catch up with Yuki. She smiled and held up Momiji's necklace. Yuki smiled back at her, and they entered the main house.

---Back at Shigure's house---

Tohru was up in her room for about an hour working on the necklaces. Shigure was in his room working on his novel, Kyo was up on the roof pouting about something, and Yuki was sitting in the kitchen, wondering if Tohru was done with the necklaces yet.

Finally Yuki's curiosity got the best of him, and he wandered up to Tohru's room. He knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't hear a reply he got a little nerves and he knocked again. Still no reply. Gently Yuki opened the door, and saw Tohru at her desk, sleeping. Yuki laughed quietly to himself, and went over to her. She looked so peaceful, so, beautiful… Yuki smiled and picked her up gently bridal style, and walked over to her bed. He lightly set her down, and blushed when he realized that Tohru's arms some how found their way around his neck. Yuki soon learned that Tohru had a strong grip, because when he tried to pull her arms off she just clenched his shirt harder. Yuki smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The Tohru's arms slowly slid to her sides. A little part of Yuki wished that she kept her arms there, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. "Goodnight Tohru-chan" Yuki said quietly turning off the lights and he stopped by the door, listening to her soft breaths and her occasional soft snore. Yuki smiled and left to go to his own room.

---Morning---

Tohru's eyes fluttered open "wha…?" she said, not realizing how she got into her bed. Then she smiled "Yuki-kun…" she said to herself. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She put on a new outfit, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had put on a light dress, which was a cherry petal color. She smiled, and went down stairs to get breakfast ready. A few minutes later Kyo wandered into the kitchen. Tohru smiled at him "What are you doing up so early Kyo-san?" she asked.

Kyo saw her pretty skimpy dress, so he blushed and looked away "I always wake up this early." He mumbled, walking over to the table and sitting down.

Tohru gave him a big smile and went back to cooking. After a little while Shigure wandered into the room. He stopped and looked Tohru over "well, now Tohru-kun, your wearing a nice dress." He said, smiling his oh-so wonderful perverted smile.

Just at that moment Yuki came in. He glared at the hentai inu and hit him on the head. "Shut up Shigure." he said giving Shigure a death glare. He sat accost from Kyo and glared at him. Kyo glared back.

"So, what should we do today?" Tohru asked, interrupting Yuki and Kyo's glaring contest.

Yuki turned his head and smiled at Tohru. Kyo just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know…" Yuki said "do you want to help me at my secret base?" he asked, quietly so Kyo and Shigure couldn't hear. Tohru smiled and nodded.

---L8ter at the secret base---

Yuki took off his dirty garden gloves, and looked over at Tohru, who had the basket of vegetables in it. He smiled to himself as the angel in front of him hummed a nameless tune. Yuki sighed 'oh Tohru… I want you so badly' he thought, resting his head on his hand (a/n: NOTHING PERVERTED INTENDED! –Glares at perverted readers-)

Tohru saw Yuki's extremely serious expression, and she frowned a bit "Yuki-kun?" she asked, bringing Yuki out of his thoughts

"hmm?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

Yuki sighed "Tohru… I…" he was soon cut off by a surprised gasp. He looked up to see Tohru blushing madly. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You…. You called me by my first name…" she said smiling.

Yuki's eyes widened for a minute, and then he smiled "I guess I did… Tohru." He said, lifting her chin with his long soft fingers. He looked into her eyes, his usual harsh violet eyes, softened. They leaned into each other, until their lips met. Yuki wrapped his arms around Tohru, and their souls were lifted into the air as they kissed. Nothing in the world could tier them apart. And they knew that. Finally when they parted, Yuki smiled, and rested his forehead on Tohru's. "Tohru… I-I love you." He said, blushing. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise.

"I…Oh, Yuki-kun! I love you too!" she exclaimed hugging him. Suddenly a purple glow surrounded him, and he was lifted about a foot above in the air, he looked around, confused. Then, in a flash his pendent on his necklace shattered into a million pieces. 'Thank you.' He heard from above. Then slowly he was set down on the log next to Tohru.

"T-Tohru!" he exclaimed "I… I think you broke the curse!" he hugged her tightly, tears falling from his grateful eyes. "Thank you…. Thank you." He said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Tohru just smiled, she couldn't be happier. Yuki had done an amazing thing for her. He had healed her wounds, he had taught her what love felt like, and what it felt like to be loved. She hugged him back, tears now slowly coming down her cheeks. "No, thank you." She said quietly.

A/n: THE END! -sniff- it's done! I hope you guys liked it! Please review… tell me what you think! (Flame if you must) but just remember that this came strait from my heart… oh, also I was thinking of making a prequel. You know? To show HOW the Sohma's were put under the curse. Thank you silveryuki06 and anime59 for supporting me the whole way! (Please tell me if I am missing anyone!)


	9. Authors Note

Hi, um, I thought, maybe if enough of you wanted, I could make a sequel as well… I dunno, just a thought, k? So why don't we vote, k:P Oh, and here's a preview to the prequel.

Suki ran her hand through her dark brow hair. She watched as the cherry blossom petals fell from their beautiful tree. A forgotten piece of parchment lay in her lap. She sighed, she loved sitting under this cherry tree. It was like a second home to her. Slowly her eyes closed, and she dosed off in the warm sunlight. Although soon she was awaken by the presence of another. She opened her gentle blue eyes to see who woke her from her slumber. She silently gasped, there, right in front of her, was the most perfect man (well, I guess boy…) she had ever seen. He had silver hair that ran down to the base of his cheek bones, and he has soft violet/silver eyes. "I'm so sorry m'lady!" he exclaimed "I didn't mean to wake you…" he paused for a second, to look into her eyes "you just looked so peaceful in your sleep." He gave her a sheepish smile "my name is Sohma Yasuo." He said with a little bow.

Suki quickly stood up and dusted herself off "Honda Suki." She said shyly.

He smiled and took her hand. He held it up to his lips and kissed it softly, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time "pleased to meet you… Honda-san."

a/n: OK! YAY! I'll probably update this chappie soon, k? ) I hope you guys look forward to it:D


	10. IMPORTANT

Hi guys, I'm back! ok, so, I've finally gotten the sequel to "the necklace" out! **PLEASE** read it, if you liked this story! I'm BEGGING YOU! so, yeah! I hope to see you soon:)


End file.
